1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed generally toward providing a pollution preventive device, particularly one for use in conjunction with filling and/or evacuation outlets, and more specifically to a sump cover containment assembly which minimizes the likelihood that gasoline being pumped into or out of an underground gas tank or other container will pollute surrounding soil and which minimizes the likelihood that surface water will enter the containment sump.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the recent past, concern for the environment and the safety of the public with regard to chemical pollutants has increased steadily. This has become especially true as regards gasoline stations and specifically with respect to the filling and evacuating of underground gasoline tanks. It has recently become clear that, during filling and/or evacuating of underground gas storage tanks, the soil about the tanks has become contaminated and must therefore be removed. While some inventions, such as the pollution prevention devices described in U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,520,852 and 4,696,330, were directed toward devices designed to catch spills close to a fill pipe or evacuation pipe, none of the prior art of which the applicant is aware has taught a sump cover containment assembly which is capable of protecting the soil about a gas tank from spills as a result of filling or evacuating that gas tank and which includes sealing means designed to prevent water from entering the sump cover containment assembly, thereby minimizing contamination of the gas inside the gas tank.